Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $-x<-29$
Solution: To isolate $x$, let's divide both sides by $-1$. Remember that when we divide (or multiply) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\begin{aligned} -x&<-29\\\\ \dfrac{-x}{-1}&>\dfrac{-29}{-1} \end{aligned}$ Now, we simplify! $x>29$